Unindo AlmasGêmeas
by MalukaChan
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Harry e Draco se odeiam, desprezam um ao outro, mas de acordo com a profecia, eles são almas gêmeas. Presos em outro mundo até que eles consigam formar uma união, irão os dois sobreviver a essa tarefa?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Alphabet Writer - http:// www. fanfiction. net /u /1193035 /AlphabetWriter  
**Título original:** Bonding Soul Mates  
**Tradutora:** Joanne Salgado - MalukaChan  
**Título traduzido:** Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
**Beta da tradução: **Marcia Salgado

Os personagens da JK, a história da Alphabet, meu único crédito é a tradução!

* * *

**Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
Capítulo 1**

**POV do Harry:**

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore quer falar com você," Hagrid anunciou. "Você também, Malfoy."

"Se for sobre o duelo que eles tiveram no outro dia, não foi culpa do Harry," Hermione objetou.

"Eu duvido que essa reunião tenha alguma coisa a ver com duelo," Hagrid assegurou.

_Maravilha, se pelo menos fosse por causa do duelo eu saberia o que me espera,_ Eu penso, levantando e seguindo Hagrid para fora da sala enquanto ele arrasta o Malfoy junto.

**POV do Draco:**

"Hei, me solte, agora!" Grito enquanto aquele ridículo meio-gigante me puxa para fora da sala.

"Pare de reclamar," ele rola os olhos.

Apesar de toda minha luta e exigências, nós acabamos no escritório de Dumbledore.

"Ah, obrigada por se juntar a nós," o velho caduco fala.

"Nós?" Pergunto enquanto o idiota do gigante me coloca no chão, finalmente.

Só então eu reparo nas outras seis pessoas na sala. Dois eram meus pais, outros três pareciam completamente perdidos, e a última vestindo roupas velhas/estranhas, até mais que as que nós usamos.

**POV do Harry:**

"Tio Vernon, Tia Petúnia, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Pergunto, completamente chocado e confuso.

"Por favor, sentem-se," Dumbledore aponta para as duas cadeiras vazias.

Nós sentamos; infelizmente, precisei sentar perto do Dudley, para meu grande desgosto.

"O que está acontecendo, Professor?" Eu pergunto.

"Harry, Draco, gostaria que conhecessem Salina Sunprice, ela é uma casamenteira com um dom divino," Dumbledore apresenta a última pessoa na sala.

"Prazer em conhecê-la," Eu aceno em sua direção.

"Oh não, o prazer é todo meu, querido," ela insiste.

Dou um leve sorriso e sento para trás na cadeira.

Mais tarde naquela noite no salão comunal, eu ando de um lado para o outro com raiva na frente dos meus amigos.

"Eles pensam o que?" Ron engasga.

"Isso é impossível, Harry! Não tem nenhum jeito de que isso possa ser verdade," Hermione replicou.

"Sem brincadeira. Se fosse então você seria...mas você não é...ou então você não estaria comigo," Ginny assegura para ele.

"Professor Dumbledore disse que ela nunca se enganou antes," eu digo.

"Bem, tem uma primeira vez para tudo," Ginny declara enquanto segura minha mão para que eu pare de andar.

"Ainda assim, toda essa idéia de...é tão irritante," eu rosno, tentando não gritar.

"Acalme-se, nada vai acontecer, Harry," Ginny assegura, então, ela se inclina e me dá um beijo suave.

Instantaneamente me acalmo por um momento, mas logo depois que o beijo acaba, minha raiva volta de novo.

"Não seria tão ruim se eles não ficassem insistindo nisso. Professor Dumbledore disse que ele estaria nos enviando para alguma dimensão estranha ou coisa assim até que nos _uníssemos_," eu explico.

"O QUE?!" meus três amigos gritam.

**POV do Draco:**

"Isso é um ultraje!" Meu pai grita enquanto ele se levanta com minha mãe e eu.

"Eu sei, como eles se atrevem a pensar que eu sou...daquele jeito. E com o Potter!" eu concordo.

"Não, a pergunta é, o que você tem feito com o Potter ultimamente para que eles pensem algo tão ridículo?" Meu pai pergunta, virando para mim.

"O que há de errado com isso, Lucius" Minha mãe pergunta.

"É um insulto," o pai grita, "pensar que nosso filho seria alma-gêmea do Potter, de todas as pessoas, é um ultraje!"

"Mas, Lucius, você esqueceu...".

* * *

**N/T:** Ok, minha primeira tradução individual! Espero que esteja boa, são 4 caps, todos já estão traduzidos. Pretendo postar um a cada 3 dias, posso me atrasar, mas não está nos planos. DEIXEM REVIEW! A autora pediu para traduzir e passar pra ela os comentários para saber o que estão achando, então não esqueçam, certo? muitos beijos, **MalukaChan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** Alphabet Writer - http:// www. fanfiction. net /u /1193035 /AlphabetWriter  
**Título original:** Bonding Soul Mates  
**Tradutora:** Joanne Salgado - MalukaChan  
**Título traduzido:** Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
**Beta da tradução: **Marcia Salgado

Os personagens da JK, a história da Alphabet, meu único crédito é a tradução!

* * *

**Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
Capítulo 2**

"É claro que não esqueci," o pai interrompe, obviamente não querendo que ela termine a sentença.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu pergunto.

"Não se atreva," o pai rosna para minha mãe.

"Madame Sunprice foi quem juntou seu pai e eu," minha mãe explica, apesar das objeções de meu pai.

"O que?" Eu dou um passo para trás em choque.

"E juntos nós tivemos um filho perfeito," ela sorri para mim.

"Você não pode estar pensando que...com Potter...? Vamos mãe, isso é nojento!" Eu reclamo.

"Eu só estou dizendo que sem a Madame Sunprice, seu pai provavelmente nunca teria me olhado, e eu provavelmente nunca acharia que ele estava ao meu alcance," ela explicou.

"Já tive demais disso, estou indo," o pai declara.

"Espera, o que supostamente devo fazer sobre isso?" Pergunto, totalmente confuso.

"Você vai fazer como a Madame Sunprice lhe falar, é para o melhor, você vai ver," Minha mãe responde enquanto levanta e vai embora com meu pai.

No dia seguinte:

**POV do Harry:**

"Nós realmente precisamos fazer isso, Professor?" Eu pergunto, não querendo ir.

"É claro," Dumbledore responde como se fosse obvio.

Hoje é o dia em que Malfoy e eu deixaremos Hogwarts e entraremos em outra dimensão que será nossa casa até que fiquemos _juntos_, em outras palavras, até que um de nós morra.

"Bem, parece que isso é adeus, pessoal," Eu comento depressivamente enquanto me viro para meus amigos.

"Não fale assim, Harry, você vai ficar bem," Ginny me encoraja.

"Não estou preocupado com o que você acha que eu estou," Eu respondo, sabendo que ela pensa que vou virar homossexual. "Apenas sei como um fato que nós provavelmente nunca mais nos veremos."

"O que você quer dizer?" Hermione pergunta zombeteiramente.

"Nós não voltaremos dessa dimensão até que fiquemos _juntos_, ou qualquer maneira que queiram chamar," Eu suspiro, "e eu sei como fato que isso não vai acontecer. Quando sairmos de lá, um de nós vai estar morto, e vocês provavelmente estarão muito velhos."

"Nem brinque, Harry," Ginny reclama.

"Vocês estão prontos?" Madame Sunprice pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

"Na verdade não," Eu sussurro. "Não que um dia estarei pronto para esse pesadelo. Prefiro enfrentar Voldemort constantemente para o resto da minha vida."

"Harry!" Ginny grita; ainda não gostando quando eu falo o nome de Voldemort.

"Foi mal, Ginny," me desculpo.

Malfoy está em pé sozinho, parecendo estar com tanta vontade de continuar isso quanto eu, talvez até mesmo com menos vontade.

"Bem, para frente, vamos, agora," Madame Sunprice sorri enquanto nos puxa para frente.

"Até mais, pessoal," Aceno para meus amigos. "Vejo vocês em cinqüenta anos, talvez um de nós estará morto até lá."

A estranha mulher levanta as mãos e faz um feitiço sem falar, abrindo um pequeno portal.

"Aqui está," ela fala. "Bem, vamos, vamos."

"Ginny, cuide de Hedwig para mim," falo enquanto entrego minha coruja branca para minha namorada.

"Claro," ela concorda com a cabeça. "Você voltará logo; Eu sei, Harry. Não ouse me abandonar."

"Obrigado, Ginny," Eu concordo balançando a cabeça para ela.

"Vocês precisam segurar as mãos enquanto entram," Madame Sunprice instrui.

"Não mesmo," Malfoy automaticamente recusa.

"Sem brincadeira, já é ruim o suficiente estarem nos mandando para lá, porque precisamos segurar as mãos também?" Eu concordo.

Madame Sunprice balançou a cabeça. "Porque eles precisam sempre tão teimosos?"

Com isso, ela levanta o indicador e o dedo médio em frente ao seu rosto e murmura algumas palavras. Antes que percebamos, Malfoy e eu fomos colocados juntos, de mãos dadas.

"Mas que merda?!" ele reclama enquanto balança o braço, tentando se afastar.

"Ow! Malfoy! Isso machuca!" Eu grito. "Me solte antes de ficar fazendo isso!"

"O que você acha que eu estou tentando fazer?!"

"Não adianta meninos, esse feitiço vai mantê-los de mãos dadas até que cheguem seguramente na outra dimensão," Madame Sunprice avisa. "É uma ação de segurança para que os dois parem na mesma dimensão."

"Ótimo," eu murmuro.

"Agora, entrem no portal, hop hop," ela nos encoraja enquanto nos empurra por trás.

"Boa sorte, Harry!" Hermione, Ron, e Ginny gritam antes que o portal feche, me prendendo, por sei lá quanto tempo, com Malfoy, de todas as pessoas.

* * *

OHHHHH  
I'm so sorry!!! Desculpem a demora, semana corrida pra caramba!! Obrigada pelas reviews, realmente fico feliz que estejam gostando. Vou traduzir todos os comentários para a autora agora hehehe. 

**Obrigada à:** Lithos de Lion, Yami no Aries, Malu-Chan, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Juliana Guerreiro e milinha-potter.

Espero que continuem lendo o/

E para quem queria saber, POV é tipo 1º pessoa, podem reparar que quando é POV do Harry, é sobre a perpectiva dele! Entenderam ou ficou confuso? hehehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora:** Alphabet Writer - http// www. fanfiction. net /u /1193035 /AlphabetWriter  
**Título original:** Bonding Soul Mates  
**Tradutora:** Joanne Salgado - MalukaChan  
**Título traduzido:** Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
**Beta da tradução: **Marcia Salgado

Os personagens da JK, a história da Alphabet, meu único crédito é a tradução!

* * *

**Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
Capítulo 3**

**POV da Ginny:**

Acabei de ver meu namorado entrar em um portal que o levaria para esse lugar longe de mim em uma tentativa de fazê-lo virar gay.

"Não se preocupe, Ginny, nós pensaremos em alguma coisa," Hermione re-assegurou enquanto colocava sua mão em meu ombro.

De repente o portal re-abre e dele vem Harry e Draco, seus braços em volta um do outro em um abraço carinhoso.

"Por Merlin! O que aconteceu?" Ron falou enquanto dava um passo para trás.

"Wow, vocês parecem exatamente quando nós saímos," Harry comentou. "Tinha certeza que seriam velhinhos agora."

"Do que você está falando, Harry?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós estivemos fora por décadas!" Draco exclamou.

"Não, não estiveram, você saíram há dois segundos atrás," Hermione argumentou.

"É assim quando começa o ritual," Madame Sunprice explicou. "Uma vez lá dentro, o tempo para até que fiquem juntos e voltem."

"Legal, nesse caso, parece que não precisamos fingir mais," Draco comentou com um balançar de ombros enquanto soltava Harry.

Imediatamente corri para meu namorado e o abracei.

"Espere um minuto, todas aquelas coisas que você me disse antes eram mentiras para que pudéssemos sair de lá?" as palavras que saíram da boca do meu namorado passaram por meus ouvidos como se fossem folhas ao vento.

"Pode apostar," Draco riu.

**POV do Harry:**

_Eu não posso acreditar, como pode Draco?_ Pensei com dor enquanto meu coração começou a se despedaçar. "Como pode?"

"Como pude o que?" Draco rolou os olhos. "Quer dizer que você realmente acreditou em toda aquela besteira?"

"É claro que sim, eu me apaixonei por você, merda!" Eu gritei enquanto empurrava Ginny. "Como pode fazer isso comigo?"

"Eu pensei que ficaria feliz! Você poderia voltar para sua preciosa _namorada_!" Draco gritou de volta enquanto apontava para Ginny.

"Como pode pensar isso? Eu me apaixonei por você, Draco!" Gritei enquanto lágrimas se formavam em meus olhos.

"Harry-" Ginny começou.

"Esquece! Só me deixem em paz!" Gritei enquanto eu corria para a porta, querendo me afastar de todos aqueles mentirosos que brincaram com meus sentimentos. "EU DESISTO!"

**POV do Draco:**

_Eu não pensei que fosse machucá-lo tanto assim,_ Pensei enquanto tentava acalmar a dor em meu coração. _Eu achei que já que o tempo não se moveu ele preferiria voltar para sua namorada e sua vida normal. O que pode ter dado errado? Achei que ele estivesse fingindo o tempo todo. Ele nunca mostrou que gostasse de mim. Pensei que o sentimento fosse apenas de um lado._

"E onde você acha que está indo, Draco?" Meu pai perguntou enquanto colocava sua mão em meu ombro, parando meu movimento em direção da porta.

"N-nada," Eu menti. _Eu estava indo atrás dele? O que há de errado comigo? Ele vai ficar melhor sem mim; ele só precisa ver isso._

"O que você fez com ele?" Ginny falou.

Virei para olhá-la apenas para levar um soco na cara.

"O que você disse pra ele, seu merda?" Ginny gritou enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

"Não disse nada que não achasse necessário para trazê-lo de volta pra você o mais rápido possível," Insisti enquanto me ajeitava e passava a mão em meu rosto.

"Mentiroso! Tem alguma coisa errada com ele e é tudo sua culpa! Agora me diga o que aconteceu lá dentro!" Ginny gritou.

"Cala a boca!" Eu gritei. "Eu fiz o que foi necessário, só isso! Ele nunca mostrou que eu estava indo longe demais! Eu pensei que ele ainda tinha _você_ no coração! Nunca planejei pegar o seu lugar! Eu só queria sair daquela dimensão estúpida!"

"Bem, você fez alguma coisa pra ele, ele nunca teria me empurrado daquela maneira antes de vocês entrarem lá," Ginny disse, tentando segurar mais lágrimas de saírem.

"Porque não vai perguntar pra ele qual o problema em vez de ficar me acusando toda hora?" Rosnei.

"Vamos Ginny, vamos achar o Harry," Hermione falou enquanto puxava Ginny gentilmente antes que ela me batesse de novo.

**POV do Harry:**

_Como ele pode brincar comigo dessa maneira? Eu acreditei nele! Como pude acreditar naquela fuinha escorregadia? Como pude deixar que ele envolvesse os dedos em volta do meu coração assim?_ Pensei enquanto andava em direção ao lago sem reparar.

"Harry!" A voz da Ginny tentou alcançar meus ouvidos, mas me desliguei de tudo.

_A única pessoa por quem eu pararia é o Draco._ Pensei enquanto continuava entrando mais para as profundezas do lago. _Sereianos, apenas me levem embora antes que meu coração me abandone._

Fechei meus olhos enquanto algo agarrava meu pé e me puxava para o fundo, tentando me afogar. Eu nem tentei lutar.

* * *

**N/T:** Desculpa a demora, tive alguns problemas. Estou colocando os dois caps para finalizar a fic. Podem fazer comentários como quiserem, ok? bjusss e até alguns minutos qdo eu colocar o último cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora:** Alphabet Writer - http// www. fanfiction. net /u /1193035 /AlphabetWriter  
**Título original:** Bonding Soul Mates  
**Tradutora:** Joanne Salgado - MalukaChan  
**Título traduzido:** Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
**Beta da tradução: **Marcia Salgado

Os personagens da JK, a história da Alphabet, meu único crédito é a tradução!

* * *

**Unindo Almas-Gêmeas  
Capítulo 4**

**POV do Draco: **

"Professor Dumbledore, eles o levaram!" Ron gritou enquanto entrava na sala.

"Acalme-se, Ron, o que aconteceu?" Dumbledore perguntou calmamente.

"Os sereianos, eles vieram e o puxaram para baixo!" Ron gritou sem conseguir se acalmar depois desta experiência assustadora. "Ele nem ao menos lutou contra eles. Eu acho que ele está tentando se matar!"

Algo em meu peito apertou enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam e me encontrei levantando apressado. Uma mão segurou meu pulso enquanto meu pai gritava para que eu sentasse.

"ME SOLTE!" Eu gritei enquanto puxava minha varinha e o forçava a me soltar com um feitiço antes de correr para a porta, meu corpo se movendo por vontade própria.

Eu nem ao menos parei ao lado das garotas que gritavam seu nome. Eu mergulhei direto; a única coisa em meus pensamentos era seu rosto. Mergulhei mais fundo e fundo, meus olhos completamente abertos apesar da dor que viria depois dessa pequena aventura e eu vasculhei a água a minha frente e pelos lados toda a hora.

**POV do Harry: **

A água entrou por meus ouvidos e nariz, passando por meus cabelos e roupas enquanto meu robe subia sobre minha cabeça. A misteriosa criatura que estava me segurando não soltava. Era como se conseguisse sentir meus desejos e estivesse tentando torná-los realidade. De repente, alguma coisa agarrou minha mão e começou a me puxar de volta para a superfície, apesar da força me puxando para baixo.

**POV do Draco: **

"Harry!" Eu gritei na água, soltando todo o ar em meus pulmões tentando chamar a atenção de meu amado. "Não desista de mim! Eu preciso de você!"

**POV do Harry:**

"Não desista de mim! Eu preciso de você!"

Eu reconheci aquela voz imediatamente, apesar do fato de estar abafada na água. Meus olhos se abriram enquanto eu olhava para cima para ver os cabelos brancos de meu amado Draco Malfoy enquanto ele agarrava desesperadamente minha mão e lutava para não desmaiar. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando notei que ele estava sem ar. Rapidamente chutei a criatura para soltar meu tornozelo e agarrei a mão de meu amor com as minhas. Ele sorriu para mim entre a dor que eu podia ver subindo por seus pulmões enquanto eu o puxava para perto.

**POV do Draco:**

Tinha funcionado, ele finalmente estava consciente de novo. Sua mão segurou a minha firmemente e ele me puxou para perto dele, seu corpo não estava mais sendo puxado para as profundezas do lago. Eu agüentei a dor em meus pulmões para sorrir para ele, feliz por vê-lo acordado.

_Mesmo que esse seja o fim, pelo menos Harry esta bem,_ Pensei comigo mesmo. _Ele pode continuar vivendo feliz, mas ele precisa estar vivo. Mesmo que seja impossível para eu voltar com você, você estará bem Harry._ Eu tentei passar a mensagem para ele enquanto me puxava para perto.

De repente nossos lábios se juntaram enquanto ele forçava metade do oxigênio que ainda restava em seus pulmões. A dor diminuiu um pouco enquanto me afastava dele chocado. Eu queria que ele vivesse! Ele nunca conseguiria voltar para a superfície com tão pouco oxigênio, porque ele teve que gastar comigo?

**POV do Harry:**

Eu forcei metade do meu ar para dentro do corpo de Draco, sabendo que era sua intenção morrer aqui. Ele se afastou, mas mantive as mãos firmes segurando-o enquanto comecei a puxá-lo para a superfície comigo. Eu esperava que ele entendesse que ou nós dois sairíamos, ou nenhum de nós iria. Não teria nenhuma chance de deixá-lo para trás, e eu sabia que ele não me deixaria para trás. Finalmente, eu soube que ele estava apenas fingindo no escritório de Dumbledore.

_Estúpido Draco,_ Pensei enquanto apertava mais sua mão. _Como eu poderia amar qualquer outro além de você? Como eu iria querer estar com qualquer outro? Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy, e é só o que há; meu coração é seu e somente seu. _

**POV do Draco: **

Nós alcançamos a superfície e arrastamos nossos corpos encharcados para fora do lago, enchendo nossos pulmões com tanto ar quanto eles agüentassem, não desejando desistir de nem um pouco. As garotas sabiam que era melhor não se aproximar, em vez disso, elas correram para pegar cobertores enquanto voltávamos a fazer parte do mundo de oxigênio.

"Harry, Eu sint-" Eu fui interrompido por lábios cobrindo os meus e dois braços em volta de meu corpo que me puxavam para perto.

Retribuí o beijo de Harry e o segurei firme em meus braços. _Eu sinto muito, eu prometo nunca mais deixá-lo ir._

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **Ok pessoal, esse é o último cap. Façam muitos comentários para que eu possa passá-los á autora, ok? hehehe Brigada a todos que acompanharam, que tiveram muita calma e paciencia com minhas demoras, e etc. Estou começando outra tradução, mas é muito mais comprida. Então vai demorar para postar hehehe. Bjus a todos e até logo!!


End file.
